


Shattered Shards

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Clay POV, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for - The Losers - Aisha/Clay - twisted like glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by lady_krysis at fic_promptly

Sleeping with Aisha was like bedding a snake. She was beautiful and slinky and deadly but Clay didn’t know when and where she was going to turn round and bite him.

He didn’t even really want her. Well, he wanted her, he’d have to be a dead man to not look at her and think how hot she was. But he didn’t _want_ her. He wasn’t stupid enough to imagine she felt anything for him in return. He was just a means to an end, it was obvious. Even if, in the dead of night, he let his thoughts drift to cosy suburban houses and two point four kids and Sunday afternoon soccer games, it was only for the briefest of moments.

Clay was a soldier, always had been. This thing with Max was just another war to be fought. Only difference was, this time he was the guy in charge. Whatever went wrong, it was ultimately down to him because he was the man making the decisions. He was no stranger to holding people’s lives in his hands, but now it was different. They weren’t the Losers any longer, Pooch, Roque, Cougar and Jensen weren’t his team. Now they were just guys, guys relying on him to keep a clear and level head and get them home.

Aisha shifted in her sleep and mumbled something. She was lying on Clay’s arm but she was so slight it wasn’t uncomfortable. He looked down at her. Even asleep she didn’t look relaxed. A frown creased her forehead and her mouth turned down at the corners.

Fuck. Clay sighed. Everything was so very screwed up. Here he was in bed with a beautiful woman and he was considering how unhappy she looked. Things were messed up. Twisted. Yeah, that was a good word to describe what he had going on with Aisha. They were both twisted together like a fine glass ornament, beautiful but liable to shatter at any moment. And when that moment came all that would be left behind would be shards and fragments sharp enough to slice through a man.

Clay slid his free hand under his pillow and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife he always stashed there. When that final, shattering moment came, he’d be ready.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Graphic Art: Shattered Shards by Jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020749) by [Cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo)




End file.
